


Fight With Me

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Minor Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, bickering yuwin, enemies to lovers (kinda), teen and up for swearing, the other housemates are tired of their crap, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng live together in a house with three other students. They can't seem to stop arguing, but they just can't help but be within in touching distance of one another at any possible moment.OrThe five times Yuta and Sicheng can't seem to stop bickering, plus the one time they can.





	Fight With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a from a prompt from my good friend Elice! Give her support too, she's lovely!

**One (1):**  
Sicheng was trying to study for his anatomy lecture exam that was the following day at 8:00 in the morning. He had his headphones in at a low volume to try and help him focus. Sadly, one of his suitemates had arrived, causing unnecessary noise. Sicheng sighed, but as long as it wasn’t Yuta, he should be fine. Sicheng sighed when he saw Yuta walk into their shared room. Sicheng rolled his eyes. Yuta dropped his gym bag in the middle of their shared room, and kicked his shoes in a random place. Yuta threw his tank-top into his growing pile of dirty clothes. He threw himself down onto his bed, and began watching a video on his laptop. The volume blaring through the room.

Sicheng wasn’t sure when he started clenching his jaw. He could hear Yuta’s video playing loudly, distracting him from everything he was trying to get done. It was already getting late, and if Sicheng didn’t pass, he really thought his brain would explode. 

“For the love of God, Yuta,” Sicheng finally snapped, “Could you, I don’t know, not be such an ass?”

“What?” Yuta’s eyes widened. 

“You come in, you make a mess, which, by the way, is so stressing me out. Do you ever clean? Then you blare your stupid video, and I can’t focus and now I’m going to fail my exam tomorrow, because of you,” Sicheng ranted. 

“Oh as if,” Yuta replied, “You had your headphones in anyway, and I never make a mess on your side of the room. So whatever stick is up your ass, you need to remove it, pronto.”

“There is no stick up my ass, you’re just a pain in mine,” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“Look I get you’re stressed about your exam, but don’t take it out on me,” Yuta told him. 

“Well then clean up a little bit and turn the videos down, so I can focus, and then I will keep my mouth shut,” Sicheng countered. 

“God, fine, whatever,” Yuta turned off his computer. 

Yuta fluttered around the room, cleaning up his mess. He was cursing Sicheng out under his breath, but nonetheless cleaned up his mess as was asked of him. Yuta went to lay down on Sicheng’s bed, next to Sicheng. 

“Go shower, you smell awful,” Sicheng shoved Yuta off his bed. 

“Ow,” Yuta rubbed his hip, “It wouldn’t kill you to be nice to me.”

“It’s not exactly like you’re the nicest of people to me either,” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

Yuta mocked Sicheng’s statement. “I’ll go shower,” Yuta resigned. 

Sicheng was waiting for Yuta to get back. He didn’t know why he liked being next to him so much. He didn’t exactly get along with Yuta whenever he was around, but the empty spaces next to him were strangely cold. Yuta took his place next Sicheng, their bodies directly horizontal to each other. There was not a single space in between their two sides; and both of them were okay with that. 

 

**Two (2):**  
“Come bake with us,” Doyoung pulled Sicheng from the couch. 

“Okay,” Sicheng smiled as he got up, “What are we baking?”

“I thought we would try baking macarons from scratch,” Doyoung answered. 

“That sounds lovely,” Sicheng grinned widely. 

“Great,” Doyoung smiled.

Sicheng was helping Doyoung put together the macarons while Jaehyun and Taeil worked on the frosting. Yuta was preparing the peppermints to roll the macarons in. Sicheng kept accidentally bumping his elbow into Yuta. Yuta could feel himself grow slightly more irritated at each hit against his arm. Sicheng and Yuta had their hips touching the whole time, which Yuta didn’t find bothersome. Yuta knew Sicheng didn’t mean anything by it when he accidentally elbowed him, but God, it was getting on his last nerve. 

Yuta was about to crush the next peppermint to be able to roll onto the completed macarons. As he swung the rolling pin down, Sicheng hit his elbow against Yuta’s upper arm. Yuta missed his peppermint, and instead smacked the rolling pin on his hand. 

“Dammit,” Yuta groaned in pain, “I can’t move it.” 

“Oh shit,” Jaehyun gasped, “Let Taeil look at it.” 

Taeil looked over Yuta’s hand, and stretched his fingers, testing the extent of Yuta’s damage. “It’s not broken, so don’t worry. You might have a contusion on your metacarpals, but you’ll be just fine. It will take a month or two to heal. Just don’t do anything too crazy. You don’t want to make the contusion worse.” 

“Dammit,” Yuta cursed, “So no gym?”

“I mean you can,” Taeil replied, “Just take it easy. At least wait a couple of days before you do anything, and then when you do, just be really cautious.” 

“Got it,” Yuta sighed. 

“Yuta,” Sicheng started carefully, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I’m so sorry about your hand.” 

“Just shut it Sicheng,” Yuta snapped, “I was trying so hard not to say anything earlier, and I guess I really should have just said something so you would stop bumping me. Now my hand is all screwed up. So thank you for that.”

“Listen,” Sicheng reacted harshly, “I didn’t mean to bump you, and I was trying to sincerely apologize, but if you were still going to be an ass then I would’ve saved it.”

“Oh yeah, because any normal human being wouldn’t apologize when they cause an accident,” Yuta scoffed.

“Well any normal human being would accept my apology because I genuinely didn’t mean to do it,” Sicheng retorted. 

“Well maybe if you were more careful of your surroundings rather than being ditzy and oblivious,” Yuta started. 

“Do not call me ditzy,” Sicheng said through gritted teeth. 

“If you didn’t prove yourself, time and time again, to be ditzy, people wouldn’t call you that,” Yuta rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, Yuta, that’s enough,” Taeil stopped him, “Sicheng is not ditzy, he just was focused on what he was doing.” 

“Seriously, man,” Doyoung sighed at Yuta, “You know that’s taking it too far. Why don’t you just stop baking and try to not start a fight again.”

“Whatever,” Yuta hopped up to sit on the counter, folding his arms. 

“Sicheng,” Doyoung turned to him, “You also don’t need to engage in his arguments. So why don’t you just cool down as well.”

“Fine, whatever,” Sicheng scoffed. 

Sicheng leaned his back against the counter, standing in between Yuta’s legs. Yuta uncrossed his arms, and rested his hands on Sicheng’s upper arms. The two of them weren’t able to wipe the disdain off their face, but they no longer were fighting; which was good enough for Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyun.

 

**Three (3):**  
Yuta threw himself onto the comfiest chair in the common area of the suite. Taeil brought Johnny, and they were on the couch with Doyoung and Jaehyun. That left Sicheng with the dining room chair, or the floor. Both were uncomfortable options.

“You always do this,” Sicheng rolled his eyes at Yuta.

“Gotta be quicker next time,” Yuta shrugged.

“Whatever,” Sicheng scoffed. 

Nonetheless, Sicheng sat on the arm of the chair, leaning in towards Yuta. Their shoulders were touching, and neither of them were appalled by the fact.

“So do they hate each other?” Johnny asked Taeil, “Like actually?”

“We genuinely don’t know,” Taeil answered.

“I don’t even think they know,” Doyoung interrupted. 

Yuta and Sicheng rolled their eyes at the same time, but stayed silent. 

Yuta shifted in the chair, causing Sicheng to fall into the chair… and onto Yuta’s lap. 

“Yuta!” Sicheng shouted. 

Yuta easily lifted Sicheng off his lap and placed him back on the arm of the chair. 

“Get over it,” Yuta sighed, “You’re fine. You were already practically on top of me.” 

“Only because you took the comfy chair,” Sicheng replied. 

“You could’ve sat on the floor,” Yuta said. 

“Whatever,” Sicheng scoffed again. 

“How about we enjoy the movie,” Jaehyun suggested quietly, “Yuta, we can switch spots if that would help.”

“I’m fine. Sicheng was the one who was being dramatic,” Yuta replied. 

“Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked, “Do you want to switch?”

“No,” Sicheng responded, “Wouldn’t want to be ‘dramatic’.”

Yuta rolled his eyes again and scoffed, but Sicheng stayed where he was. Yuta placed an arm around Sicheng’s waist and was careful to not move in order to not bother Sicheng again. 

 

**Four (4):**  
Sicheng was sitting with his legs crisscrossed in the comfy chair. His computer was balanced in his lap, the tv tray table in front of him. His notebook and binder were open with notes and pencils scattered as he drowned himself in assignments that were due soon. 

The rest of the guys were chilling in the lounge, trying to keep the talking and noise down to a minimum for Sicheng’s sake and sanity. Yuta hadn’t been seen all evening, and Sicheng wasn’t sure if he was thankful or worried. Yuta was usually always around to bug Sicheng, so the overwhelming peace was actually unsettling. Sicheng found himself not being able to focus on his homework. At first he was happy to not have Yuta picking a fight with him over the silliest things, but the empty space next to him was making him feel uneasy. 

“Hey guys,” Yuta walked into the apartment suite. 

Babbles of hey’s were heard from the distracted boys watching the television. 

Sicheng was the only one who gave his undivided attention to Yuta. “Hey, where have you been?” 

“Out,” Yuta replied. 

“Yea, no shit,” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“I was on a date, if you must know,” Yuta scoffed, “Don’t you have homework you should be doing?”

Sicheng gestured to the tv tray in front of him, “I’m doing it.”

Yuta sat on the arm of the chair, watching Sicheng write down some more notes. He leaned over, resting his elbow on Sicheng’s shoulder. 

“Could you not do that?” Sicheng sighed, “I’m trying to work.”

“You’re right-handed and I’m not limiting any movement of your left arm so I’m not going to move,” Yuta argued. 

“Whatever, fine,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Who’d you go on a date with?”

“That’s not really any of your business,” Yuta snapped. 

“Chill,” Sicheng raised an eyebrow, “I was just asking.”

“You’ve been home for five minutes,” Jaehyun said, “How are you already fighting?”

Yuta and Sicheng glared at Jaehyun. 

Yuta turned back to Sicheng, “His name was Hansol.” 

“Hansol,” Sicheng turned his nose up, “Seriously?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuta chuckled, clearly annoyed, “What’s wrong with Hansol? He’s kind of perfect.”

“Nothing, never mind,” Sicheng turned back to his homework.

Yuta sat up straight, “What’s wrong with you? I actually had a nice time with him. Don’t you have someone else’s happiness to harp on.”

“Okay, you two, that’s enough,” Taeil scolded them both. 

“Whatever,” they both rolled their eyes. 

Yuta leaned back on Sicheng’s shoulder. He scrolled through his phone as Sicheng continued his assignments. 

 

**Five (5):**  
Sicheng was home alone. He was in the clear as far assignments and tests go, so he finally had some time to relax. With five guys living in one suite, it was weird for the place to be completely vacant. However, Sicheng’s alone time with the episode of FRIENDS that was on was short lived as Yuta came barreling into the dorm, a wide smile on his face. 

“Sicheng, guess what?!” Yuta bounced excitedly. 

“What?” Sicheng asked. 

“I think Hansol is going to ask me out officially on our next date. Right now we’re not exclusive, but I think he really wants to be,” Yuta smiled widely. 

Sicheng choked. Once Sicheng was able to control his breathing again, he finally managed to mutter, “Oh. That’s cool.”

“That’s cool?” Yuta asked incredulously, “That’s all you have to say?”

Sicheng shrugged, “What do you want me to say?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Yuta’s voice dripped in sarcasm, “Maybe that you’re happy for me and Hansol. Maybe that you think that’s awesome and exciting, and you’re really fucking happy for me.”

“I’m really happy for you and Hansol,” Sicheng muttered before turning back to his computer to continue FRIENDS. 

Yuta walked over and closed Sicheng’s laptop. 

“What the hell?” Sicheng shouted and stood up. 

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me. I should be ‘what the hell’-ing you,” Yuta replied, also shouting. 

“For why?” Sicheng groaned. 

“Because you’re being an ass,” Yuta told him. 

“I am not being an ass,” Sicheng rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 

Yuta inhaled a deep, shaky breath. His body shaking with anger. He exhaled, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Listen I don’t understand what beef you have with Hansol, nor do I understand why you don’t like him,” Yuta started, “But I do understand that you hate me, even though I haven’t the slightest idea of why you hate me, but it’s fine, whatever. Despite all that, could you not at least pretend to be happy for me?”

“I don’t hate you,” Sicheng muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?” Yuta asked. 

“I don’t hate you,” Sicheng said a little louder. 

“Then why,” Yuta snapped, “Why can’t you give me the common courtesy of being happy for me when I finally have some happiness?”

Sicheng looked down at the ground and shrugged. Except this time, it wasn’t a shrug of apathy, nor was it a shrug of confusion. He knew exactly why he couldn’t be happy for Yuta, he just couldn’t tell that to Yuta, so he settled on a shrug. 

“Can you tell me what you have against Hansol then?” Yuta was growing more irritated. 

Sicheng shook his head. 

“Okay, what the fuck, Sicheng,” Yuta took a step closer to him, “If you can’t tell me anything, then you have no reason to be all bitter.”

Sicheng hated finally being confronted about his actions. He could feel himself about to burst. 

“Tell me why you hate me,” Yuta commanded. 

“I already said I don’t hate you,” Sicheng replied. 

“I don’t believe you. I can’t believe you; not when you don’t give me something else to believe,” Yuta put his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder, “You gotta give me something, Sicheng. I’ve let the past year go by without asking for answers, but not anymore.”

Sicheng’s resolve collapsed around him. “I don’t hate Hansol,” Sicheng whispered, “I’m jealous of him.”

“What?” Yuta’s hand dropped to his side. 

“I don’t hate you,” Sicheng said for the final time. “I’m in love with you.”

“You’re what?” Yuta asked. 

“I’m in love with you, Yuta,” Sicheng confessed. 

“No you’re not,” Yuta shook his head.

“I am,” Sicheng argued, “I know we’ve always argued and fought since we started rooming together. I know you don’t like me, so it was always easier to just fight with you and pretend I hated you than it was to confront how I felt. I was never able to prepare myself for rejection, so I just pretended there was nothing to get rejected over.”

“Sicheng,” Yuta started. 

“Don’t,” Sicheng interrupted, “Just don’t say anything. I’m happy for you and Hansol. I mean it. Congratulations. Let’s just go back to fighting and pretend this never happened.”

“Can you stop talking for like two seconds and let me speak?” Yuta rolled his eyes, sighing. 

Sicheng swallowed and quickly looked down at the ground before nodding. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuta replied. 

“But Hansol,” Sicheng countered.

“I may like Hansol, but it’s you Sicheng, it’s always been you,” Yuta smiled at him. 

“Are you sure?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow, “This isn’t one of those cliche movie things where you say you like me just to hurt my feelings?”

“No,” Yuta shook his head, annoyed, “It’s not. I really do mean it.”

“Are you like sure, sure?” Sicheng asked. 

Yuta stepped closer to Sicheng. He put his hands on Sicheng’s hips. Sicheng’s eyes widened. He glanced at Sicheng’s lips. He waited until Sicheng nodded, then leaned in. The kiss was gentle, but meaningful. Yuta pulled Sicheng closer, deepening the kiss. 

“Is that sure enough for you?” Yuta teased after pulling away, his hands still on Sicheng’s hips. 

Sicheng rolled his eyes, but smirked, “I mean it wouldn’t hurt if you wanted to show me how sure you are again. Just in case I forget.”

“God, you’re so annoying,” Yuta chuckled, but kissed Sicheng again.

 

**Plus One (1):**  
“Are you ready, baby?” Yuta asked. 

“Yes,” Sicheng nodded, smiling widely. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Yuta replied. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Sicheng laughed. 

“Because it’s our first date, and I want it to be the best and cutest, cliche, romantic first date ever, like in all those movies we watch with everyone else,” Yuta smiled. 

“You’re so sweet to me,” Sicheng smiled widely. 

“You deserve all the sweetness,” Yuta nudged him. 

Sicheng gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Yuta rushed out of the suite. Sicheng waited for roughly five minutes, and he heard a knock on the door. Sicheng smiled to himself, “Just a second, I’m coming,” as he walked slowly to the front door. 

Sicheng opened the door, to see Yuta standing behind a bouquet of flowers. “Hi,” Sicheng grinned widely. 

Yuta moved the flowers down from in front of his face, revealing his beautiful and bright smile, that Sicheng loved so much. “Well come in,” Sicheng invited him inside, “I’ll put the flowers in a vase and then we can get going.”

Yuta chuckled, “Okay.”

Sicheng smiled as he prepared the vase for the flowers and then took it to his and Yuta’s shared room. Sicheng and Yuta fluffed the flowers and spread them to make them even more beautiful than they already were. Yuta took Sicheng’s hand and they were both giggling, their hands perfectly intertwined. 

“I haven’t heard you two bicker for three days,” Taeil smiled, “It’s so nice.”

“Shut up,” they both groaned at the same time while glaring at Taeil.

“Nevermind, I think I liked it when your bickering was aimed at each other,” Taeil chuckled.


End file.
